Oh, The Possibilities
by Low Entropy
Summary: " What about us, Casey" it came out more like a statement than a question but the concept was still the same. She had realized that he was talking about their unspoken relationship. " What of it?" she asked as she kept still, hands clutching onto her now forgotten drink.


**Ok first off, I'M SORRY!**

**I know it's been forever since I uploaded! I'm kind of at that stage where i'm about to transfer schools and have no idea what i"m doing! I even had trouble figuring out how to upload my damn story! But I admit, I had no ideas on what to write. Anyway, this is just a piece I wrote like a few days ago. It actually wasn't intended to be a LWD fic but I thought the concept would be nice for it. So I apologize if it's crappy.**

**00000000000000000**

She wandered out to the back of the house, beer still clutched in her left hand as she swerved around potted plants. Reaching the end of the area, she found him sitting on the cold floor, elbows leaning on his knees as the beer in his hands dangled between them. Casey froze and watched him take a swig from the glass bottle, noting the small muscles of his neck flex as he swallowed the bubbly liquid. Their friends' and family's loud cries of joy were coming from inside the Kitchen.

" Derek?" she asked, stepping closer to the brunet as she took a hold of her beverage with both hands. " You ok?"

The man shifted his face to look up at the petite girl in front of him before taking another drink of his beer.

"I'm fine," was all he said, looking back down to the concrete he sat on. The expression on Derek's face was anything but, and the brown haired girl knew he was hiding something.

" So that's why you're out here alone. In the dark. Sulking" she raised an eyebrow in question, shifting her head to the side a bit as her blue eyes roamed his face.

The boy's chocolate eyes flicked up to catch hers, making Casey stand a bit straighter.

" I'm not sulking!" Derek raised his voice in protest, face in an expression that said he was innocent.

His stepsister snorted at his failed attempt to convince her. " Oh sure. Because what you're doing hiding out here is joy" Casey folded her arms and shifted her weight to one side, revealing the soft curve of her hip. Derek followed her movements before shaking his head at her sarcasm and tilting his head back for another drink.

" Since when do you care?" he asked, rolling the neck of the green bottle in his hands, eyes following its movements. Casey watched the boy's sad expression before taking a sip of her beer and licking her lips.

" Since now..." she paused to purse her lips and continued." so why are you out here? Everyone's having fun inside celebrating" she changed her posture, letting the hand with the beer fall to her side as the other gripped her elbow.

Derek continued to fiddle with the glass in his fingers, eyes cast to the floor. He didn't reply as fast as she would have wanted, taking another swig of his beer before he answered.

" Exactly. They're celebrating" he flicked his eyes to the girl above him, holding her gaze for a few seconds before staring back down to the floor.

" And that's bad?" Casey questioned, head gravitating to her right shoulder. She didn't understand him sometimes. They all were celebrating their graduation from college. Shouldn't he be happy?

" No it's not. I mean we graduated right?"

" Then what are y.."

" But now what? High school was everything, and college was just the same, except shit you did mattered. What are we supposed to do now?"

It stayed silent as Casey took in what he said. True; they did just graduate from the most important part of their young lives and now that that was over, what sort of life are they suppose to live now? There are no grades that they have to strive for, no tasks to finish, no borders or statuses that shaped them into _college students_.

" Ok" Casey started, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

" But we also accomplished something" she moved her eyes back to his moon lit face, taking in the shadows his lashes formed.

Upon hearing that, Derek flicked his eyes to Casey's blue ones, the dark centers fixated on him. Flexing his jaw, the boy continued to stare at the girl, waiting for her to speak.

" We accomplished the hardest part of our young lives. Not many finish with a B.A in Biology. We gained hope; hope that we can conquer anything thrown at us. We gained strength too " Casey continued to gaze into his brown orbs as they intently stared into hers.

" And now we start fresh, this time with an advantage and freedom," she smiled softly, knowing full well that he would have inserted some kind of snarky comment if not for his current state. " We just have to find the door and everything will work out,"

She broke contact, shifting her gaze to the floor as she held a small smile on her pink lips, the right corner of her mouth lifting higher then the right. The air was cold and the pink of her cheeks were now a combination of alcohol, temperature, and the man she was talking to. This was something they rarely did, and when these moments did come, they never lasted this long.

" There are a lot of possibilities... But you're too busy sulking to see them" Casey quietly finished as she finally stared back up at him.

Derek had kept his gaze on her the whole time and when she looked back up, the eye contacted continued. He did not speak though, merely watched the beautiful woman above him. Slowly he shifted his eyes to the floor in thought, digesting his stepsister's words.

Casey watched him a bit before sighing in defeat and turned on her heal to leave.

" What about us?" came Derek's deep voice from behind her, causing her to halt mid stride. Her face blanked in surprise.

" What?" she asked over her shoulder, knowing what he had said but wanting to make sure.

" What about us, Casey" it came out more like a statement than a question but the concept was still the same. She had realized that he was talking about their unspoken relationship. The closeness that grew between them over the course of four years was now in a complicated situation. Would they still be close? Or would they go back to phase one and hate each other? Not that the fighting had stopped, that was still in practice.

Casey turned around to face him, eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. She didn't know how to reply. And it didn't help that Derek's chocolate orbs where gazing intently at her.

With a swallow and a small shake of her head, the brunette replied.

" What of it?" she asked as she kept still, hands clutching onto her now forgotten drink.

"Ok" Derek muttered under his breath as he pushed himself off the floor and up to the petite girl. Without a word, he placed his beer on the floor before reaching over to take hers and do the same.

Casey was not at all prepared for what he was about to do.

After removing their beverages. Derek turned back to Casey and began to nuzzle her face as his large hands came up to cup her neck. The girl stood there frozen, eyes large than they possible could go.

Derek's eyes where closed as his lips came to her brow bone and grazed back down to her cheek.

" What about us, Casey " he murmured again into her skin, dipping his nose down to her jaw as his right hand ghost over her arm to grip her side. Casey squeaked as Derek pulled her into him, feeling his hipbone press onto hers.

" Huh? What about us?" Derek asked again as he switched over to her left side and began nuzzling her neck. The shiver down her spine was definitely not from the cold midnight air and with the new heat Derek was providing, she couldn't tell his from her own. For the first time ever, he was crossing that invisible border they put up over the course of their lives. They both knew what was there and what should be and couldn't be, but it would eventually never stay. Derek was tired of pretending and so was she. With a swallow, Casey closed her eyes and answered him.

" I don't think we can ever go back to the way we were" she stopped to see his reaction, taking into account that his left hand was holding the back of her head now.

Derek stopped midway up her jawline and brought his face to meet hers. She was looking at him; eyes boring into his as she craned her neck back to completely see him.

" Whatever happens, it's me and you..." she was shaking now, not enough for him to notice but enough to make her nervous.

Derek made no attempt to speak, merely stared into the blue orbs of the woman in his arms. He didn't know what to say. Derek had alienated himself in the backyard of their parent's house because he had suddenly realized that he was free. From Casey. As in he'd have no reason to be around her. And it scared him. But she had just broken the boundary too and assured him that they'd be just as close. Or maybe more…

Switching his gaze to the pink of her lips, Derek ducked down to press his mouth against Casey's, moving her own with his. If it was even possible, the man pressed himself closer to her body, engulfing her thin frame with his right arm as his left hand pushed her head closer to his. As he took in her bottom lip, Derek could feel Casey begin to relax and mold into him, allowing him to kiss her. Breaking the kiss with a pop and leaving smaller ones after it, Derek rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed as they both breathed heavily.

With that, Derek smiled, grinning like he was the happiest person in the world before dipping back down to capture Casey's lips for another round. This time, cupping her cheek to better angle her face towards his. If it was possibilities she wanted, then it was possibilities she'd get.

**0000000000**

**The ending is a bit cheesy, I know. but hope you liked! It's a little open ended, like I showed you a rorschach card and said, "what do you see?" but that's kind of the point. I wrote it with the idea that they knew something was going on between them and Derek finally 'made a move' or physically acknowledged it. Thanks for reading!**

**Low Entropy**


End file.
